


I'd rather be a riot than indifferent

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Glitter & Gold [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, BAMF Kurokawa Hana, Canon-Typical Violence, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), F/M, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Kurokawa Hana knew she'd be Sasagawa Ryohei's Sentinel whenever she finally came online. She wasn't sure what would tip her over from latent to active, but she knew it would happen eventually.It turned out that the drive to protect her Guide-to-be's little sister was enough.(Part of my KHR Sentinel/Guide AU)
Relationships: Kurokawa Hana/Sasagawa Ryouhei
Series: Glitter & Gold [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 199





	I'd rather be a riot than indifferent

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "Bruise/Bite Mark" for Glitter & Gold bingo.
> 
> Title from "This Means War" by Marianas Trench.
> 
> Warning: there is some detailed violence in this fic - skip to end notes for details.

She’d known for years that she would likely be Ryohei’s Sentinel when she came online. She’d been identified as latent not long after Tsuna and Kyoya had met and bonded, and the small Alpha Prime Pair had both identified her as a latent Sentinel. There had been no doubt in their minds or words that she was a Sentinel rather than a Guide – her intolerance for people was one of the first hints, but more than that was her sensitivity to certain products that were not Sentinel-friendly – and soon after she befriended Kyoko, before she had been identified as latent, Ryohei had started to show interest in her.

So there was no doubt in her mind that she would be Sentinel to a hyperactive, fight-crazy Guide whenever she finally managed to come online.

The problem was, she was so used to Ryohei being in danger or being beat up that she wasn’t responding as most Sentinels would to their Guide being in distress. Not even when he ended up in hospital because of it.

Despite Yamamoto Tsuyoshi’s Guide’s reassurance that Ryohei would be fine, and that it wasn’t uncommon for Sentinels in the Mafia to be in a similar position to Hana, it was still bothering her that not even a legitimate threat to her Guide’s life could bring her online.

“Hana? Are you okay?” Kyoko asked, peering at her with worried eyes. Hana forced herself to relax, suddenly aware that she was gritting her teeth, and attempted a smile for her friend’s sake.

“I’m alright. Just frustrated,” she added when Kyoko appeared unconvinced. Kyoko frowned.

“If you’re sure,” she replied, reluctant but agreeable, and Hana reached out to touch her Guide’s little sister’s cheek. She’d started scenting other members of the Tribe recently, and had been told that was a sign she was close to switching from latent to active. It still hadn’t happened, though.

“I’m sure,” she said gently, and then stiffened once more as all the hairs on the back of her neck stood up sharply. Her metaphorical hackles rose, and she tugged Kyoko close as she surveyed the area. Her chest rumbled and vibrated, and with it came a low growl that lingered in her throat.

“What is it, Hana?” Kyoko asked in a whisper – a whisper that sounded suddenly loud in her ears. Adrenaline flooded her system, setting her heart pounding. A sharp, acrid scent filled her nose, setting off all sorts of warning signals in her mind, and her heartbeat thundered in her ears.

There was danger nearby. Danger to her and to her Guide’s sister, to Hana’s sunshine-girl, to Hana’s _cub_!

Her head whipped around as she caught the sound of scraping footsteps, and she glared at the ugly, whipcord-thin, grey-skinned man who had been attempting to creep up on her and Kyoko. A snarl ripped out of her, and she shoved Kyoko behind her – gently, always gentle with her cub – as she launched herself at the _~~danger-alert kill-protectthecub~~_ man who looked like he belonged in some kind of horror slasher film.

Grey flesh gave way beneath her nails, wails of distress coming from the danger’s throat until one hand shot up to clamp tight around its neck, nails digging in sharp and deep until blood oozed from the wounds beneath her fingers. Its own – weak, brittle, mundane – hands scrabbled at hers, fragile but sharp nails gouging long scratches into Hana’s arms.

Hana didn’t care. She barely even noticed, too focused on the urge to _protect-defend-killthethreat_.

She didn’t stop when the grey-skinned abomination ceased screaming. She didn’t stop when its arms fell limp to its sides. She didn’t stop until she had torn out its throat beyond any doctor or healer’s ability to repair. Only then did she sit back, panting, her own wounds starting to make themselves known to her as she stared down at her bloody hands. She thought she should be feeling something – anything – other than satisfaction, but something in her growled at the thought of feeling guilty for removing a threat to her Pride and her cub.

“Damn,” someone – a man – cussed, and Hana’s head whipped up with a snarl at the source. She stopped, however, when the soothing sensation of a Guide became known to her. Her vision cleared a bit further, and she identified the newcomer-Guide as Doctor Shamal. She tilted her head slightly, baring her throat and averting her eyes in an instinctual display of apology towards the senior Guide, and let him grasp her elbow to help her to her feet.

“Kyoko,” Hana rasped, throat sore from the continuous growls and snarls she’d been vocalising, and Shamal sighed at her fondly.

“She’s fine, feral child.” Hana scowled at him, and he sighed again, as if she was the most troublesome creature he’d ever encountered – which she damn well knew was a fucking _lie_ , since he was Gokudera’s mentor. “Kyoko-chan, come reassure Mama Bear here that you’re alright.” Before Hana could protest or question the nickname, Kyoko’s head popped into her line-of-sight, and all the remaining tension drained from her.

Her cub was safe.

With that thought in mind, her body and senses – overwhelmed from jumping straight from latency into a protective feral drive – shut down. She collapsed, the last thing she felt being the strong arms of the adult Guide catching her.

When she came to, it was sudden and with the knowledge that _her Guide_ was close, was within her reach, was _injured_ and _must be protected_ —

“Enough, child,” Shamal scolded, and Hana came to an abrupt stop as the Guide grasped her arm – gently, but still immoveable. “Your Guide is in no shape to fully bond, not yet. Let me finish working on him and then you can indulge your instincts to your heart’s desire.”

That brought Hana to a full halt, and she realised that Ryohei was sitting quietly – for once – in the bed beside the one she had woken up in. He grinned at her, bright and cheerful, and Hana settled back down onto her bed. Her eyes never left his face, even as Shamal released her and moved over to the white-haired Guide’s side.

She sat silently while Shamal worked, never looking away from Ryohei, drinking in everything that she could about the sight and smell and sound of him. She’d had the theoretical lessons, knew what her sense imprint involved and what she needed to do for their bond to form and settle.

And everyone had been right about Ryohei being her Guide, damn them. She hated playing into peoples’ expectations.

But she couldn’t hate the fact he was her Guide. He was _hers_ , and she was his, and together they would be _perfect_ and _deadly_ and they would do what they’d been born do to – protect the Pride and Tribe.

The instant Shamal left the isolation room, telling the two teenagers to “have fun but be safe,” Hana was out of her bed and in Ryohei’s, straddling him with her face buried in his neck and her hands clutching at the back of his hospital gown. His arms wrapped around her in turn, holding her tight and close.

“Guide,” she whispered, and felt rather than heard Ryohei’s chuckle.

“Sentinel,” he replied, voice just as soft, and Hana shuddered as the sound of his voice sent her senses wild. Her clothes were too restricting, too itchy, and everything inside the room was so _loud_ and she could still _smell_ Shamal even though it was fading and Ryohei’s heart was pounding in his neck beneath her face—

“Bring it down, my Sentinel,” Ryohei murmured, his hands hot and heavy against her back, searing her skin through the back of her hospital gown. “Focus on dialling it down to a bearable level. I should never hurt you or your senses.”

Slowly, overwhelmed, Hana managed to do as Ryohei instructed, his soothing voice talking her through each step until she no longer felt like she was about to vibrate out of her skin from the intensity of everything.

Ryohei’s pulse was still beating strong beneath her mouth, and she surrendered to the urge to taste her Guide. Her tongue darted out, and she groaned as she finally gained the knowledge of what her Guide tasted like. There was still more to do to settle the imprint, to gain a full sensory map of Ryohei, but she had the basis now for all of it.

She bit down, riding the buck of Ryohei’s hips and grinding down against his erection, whimpering when it proved too intense – too much like pain, rather than pleasure – even through their hospital gowns and the fabric of her panties.

“Easy, Hana,” Ryohei panted, voice still soft. “Focus on touch. Bring it down. It shouldn’t hurt to touch me.”

Easier said than done, but Hana _wanted_ her Guide like nothing else, and so she would brute-force it if she had to. She worried teeth and tongue against the skin of Ryohei’s neck as she focused dialling down her sense of touch, the taste of him on her tongue enough to give her that grounding point she needed.

It took far longer than she was okay with for the sensations to ease back to what they should be, but finally she was able to drag her touch sensitivity down enough that the way she was rocking against Ryohei was arousing, not painful. She finally lifted her head from his neck, a fierce thrill of possessive pride rushing through her as she saw the already-bruising bite mark on his neck.

His hands slid down to her hips, just a presence and gentle support, and Hana shifted her knees to better grind against him.

“Mine,” she whispered, mouth a scarce inch from his, and Ryohei grinned through his panting breaths.

“Yours, Sentinel,” he murmured back, and Hana could wait no longer. She kissed him hard, losing herself to the need to glut her senses on him, even as his empathic shields surrounded them both and anchored on her.

Their bond surged between them, bright and beautiful, deepening and strengthening with every passing moment. He was hers and she was his, and they were exactly as nature had always intended them to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: one of the Bloody Twins has his throat ripped open.


End file.
